


Der Vorhang fällt(幕落)

by Scheissemann



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, how come Quatsch is not a tag, just some plotless nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 有谁能听到幕落之后的忏悔?
Kudos: 2





	Der Vorhang fällt(幕落)

他投身时间，却从未先于急流一步奔向河道的下游。假如曾经发问，他便会知道那些尚未降生的世人将以一出悲剧来记念他——的确!他确曾将悲剧假魔鬼之手带到这人世，但这悲剧却并不是他的。  
他的悲剧开始于人世悲剧结束的一瞬，开始于上升，开始于曾经名叫格蕾琴的悔罪女在天光中向他迈出迎接的一步。格蕾琴，爱人!再叫我一声亨利!再亲吻一次我的嘴唇! 而格蕾琴却已不再是格蕾琴，浮士德也将会不再是浮士德。他世俗的名字连同一切的苦难和伤痛都将在光华中消弭。这里没有使欲火立足的燃素而只有永恒之爱;没有情人和爱人，只有贞女、圣母、女王——永恒的女性!于是在永恒中只有永恒。而直到永恒降临时一个凡人才得以知道，那些滴水般的时刻全都闪耀着水晶的光芒。  
那些都曾是甜美的时刻! 燃烧的长颈瓶像被灾厄鼓起风帆的大船般触向礁石;伊卡洛斯的羽翼在诗人的命运中依旧不曾丰满;面纱飘落，来自过去的幽灵再次回归于过去的烟尘。哀痛而甜美! 仿佛利刃刺入身躯，使他得以在伤处饱饮自己炽热的鲜血。而那时的生命却是温暖的——他立身烈焰之中却不被灼烧，与恶魔为伍却超脱于罪恶。他是一个在林中疾驰的骑士。一个个时刻如同树影一般从他的坐骑两侧匆匆掠过。勃南的森林从不会为一个行路的旅人移动，只是骑士忽视了拉住他衣角的枝杈，也充耳不闻林木间呼唤他的风声。而他从不屑于抬头又不敢于垂首，只能永远凝视着远方，沿着无尽的小路向黑暗深处兀自前行。于是那些时刻终究不会再来。  
有谁能听到幕落之后的忏悔?荒唐的戏剧由序幕便早已奠定了荒唐。他曾恣意地采撷命运的果实，浅尝后便将不合口味的随手丢弃。一切珍珠般的际遇对他都不过是上天铺洒在道路上的卵石。生命的宴飨他早已尽数享用，此刻他却甘愿以躯干伏地，用唇舌汲养低尘中的泥土。但元素的精灵们早已向自然中归去。圣灵如何落下，他便如何上升。炫目的天光之后，一切的应许将在他眼前展开。一个伟大的胜利在神秘的永恒谐律下昭然若揭。可胜利并非他的胜利，也并非人的胜利。上天戏弄魔鬼，魔鬼戏弄人类。因为愚昧与弱小，因为一切的原罪，人类便只能匍匐在地，竭力游历与求索，却始终是被践踏在崇高意志脚下的愚人。  
于是我们都曾见证。魔鬼以万国的景貌将他引向深渊。他时时警醒并未坠落，自身却早已成为了深渊。魔鬼也许没有赢得希求的筹码，但也尚且未曾全盘皆输。而在棋局的最初一切便早已明了:祈求一个美好的时刻停驻从来不应是人的罪愆。  
可在星辰之上的国度中他又能做些什么？永恒的唱诗班无权拥有可以耕种的土地，全知的天主脚下也不需要博识的学者。而与其饮下这畸变的满足，他宁愿投身到烈火中去——那里至少还有欲念，有罪恶，有痛苦，有爱。忧虑在生命的末端用阴翳蒙蔽了他的双眼。他向黑暗的远方伸出双手，触摸到的却仅仅是虚无的天光。无数的声音在空间中咏唱着同一的赞歌。他终于在这个不属于质疑的时刻发出了最终的质问——却终究是沉默的，并且在沉默中回答了一切: 在无尽的天光和上升的尽头，一个灵魂是否可以沉沦?

**Author's Note:**

> 胡写解压的摸鱼。本来想写梅浮cp向的结果写着写着梅就彻底没有姓名了……


End file.
